Lady Thalissa
Lady Thalissa, a character from the ''Nightbound'' book, is the wife of Lord Elric and Your Character's stepmother. She is first seen in Chapter 11. Appearance Lady Thalissa has green eyes, wavy red hair, and fair skin. She wears cream colored robes with gold lace over a yellow top, a gold crown with an Amazonite gemstone in its center, and a gold necklace with pearls and a matching Amazonite pendant. Personality Lady Thalissa is warm and friendly. She welcomes you with open arms and is not jealous that you are Lord Elric's child with another woman. Background Lord Elric and Lady Thalissa's patronage brought Lamrian the legitimacy it needed to grow and flourish into the formal colony it has become. When they left the Fae Realm, they relinquished all their holdings there. Although they can still visit, they cannot return to what once was. Chapters [[:Category:Nightbound|'Series']]/[[Nightbound|'Book']]: Nightbound * Chapter 11: Inside the Spires * Chapter 12: Family Affairs * Chapter 13: The Jealous Boy * Chapter 16: What Comes After Relationships Lord Elric Lord Elric is her husband, her best friend and her confidante. He considers her his moon and his stars, and his love for her is deeper than oceans. Because Fae live for a long, long time, their perspective towards love is not restricted to monogamy. She did not begrudge him the gift of sharing a night of love and passion with your mother. Tialo Tialo is the son she shares with Lord Elric. She believes he means well even though he is prickly, and hopes that he will warm up to the thought of having a sibling. In Chapter 13 though, she is grief-stricken and disappointed in his actions towards you, that he put his own petty grievances above the safety of their people. She does not object to her husband's decision to cast him out. Your Character In Chapter 11, when Nik introduces you as the child of Lord Elric, he believes it instantly and introduces you to his son, Tialo, and his wife, Lady Thalissa. She welcomes you to Lamrian, saying it is your rightful home. In Chapter 12, she tells you about the ball they are planning and hopes to dance under the stars with you. If you purchase the premium outfit, she loves it. If not, she is a little disappointed but is still warm to you and promises to dance with you later. In Chapter 13, she tries to defend you from the bloodwraith but it backhands her and sends her flying across the ballroom. After it kills her husband and is sent to the void between worlds, she tells you that it will take about a week to reestablish the wards but when they return, you are most welcome to return to Lamrian as it is still your home. If you tell her that you will avenge his death, she says that she has lost both her husband and son and doesn't want to lose you too. She asks you to be careful. In Chapter 16, a year after the events of Mardi Gras occurred, you return to Lamrian. She welcomes you with affection and does not hold your absence against you. When she lost her greatest love -your father- and her son, she could hardly bear to speak to another soul for months. She tells you that even though you are not her blood, she is willing to teach you Fae magic as Lord Elric promised. She opens a portal to the Fae Realm and steps into it, waiting for you to follow. Powers and Abilities * Spells: Lady Thalissa is an extremely strong caster, capable of using Fae grimfire. She is also one of the casters that created the wards protecting Lamrian. Trivia * Her character model resembles Pavarti Daly from the Desire & Decorum series. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Nightbound' Characters Category:Faes Category:Nobility Category:Parents